Fruta de pasión
by NinaCasillas
Summary: A James además de gustarle devorar fresas, también tiene una adicción secreta, observar al omega quisquilloso y particular, por el que siente una curiosidad especial. Luego de un repentino suceso en el metro, se sorprenderá, no solo por saber que se esconde detrás de Steve Rogers, sino también por ese anhelo inesperado de morderlo y hacerlo suyo. Omegaverse/STUCKY/Lemon/PWP/Smut


___**Salut.**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado? Bueno, yo he estado medio estresada, en los parciales que hasta ahora he presentado, me ha ido como una reverenda mierda y digo eso, porque en verdad no hay palabras para describir lo fatal de las notas. Esa es la verdadera razón por la que hice este oneshoot, para zafarme de tanta presión y jugar un poco.**_

 _ **Quizá no lo sepan, pero soy una ferviente amante del Stony (del que tengo un longshot y el que actualizaré la otra semana, segurito, segurito) y del Stucky, que precisamente me trae hasta aquí a ff una vez más.**_

 _ **Es un omegaverse, Steve!bottom y Skinny!Steve, osea Pre-serum. Quizá entre en la categoría de PWP? Porque no sigue ninguna línea argumental y se sale de todo contexto. Puede ser también un AU, aunque leve.**_

 _ **Prometo continuar el Stony, sus comentarios me hacen seguir con la historia, que a propósito estoy a punto de terminar. Gracias por ello, no saben cuánto amo ver el interés que le ponen.**_

 _ **A los lectores del Stucky, solo les digo que disfruten este smut, que fue hecho con mucho amor y cariño, y aunque fue escrito en un momento de liberación mía, en verdad que fue con esfuerzo.**_

 _ **Si ven algún error, les ruego, pásenlo por alto... No tengo un beta que me corrija, así que me valgo de mi misma, para darles esta historia.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Solo me pertenecen la trama, la historia y el contexto descrito a continuación, personajes y demás elementos, hacen parte de Marvel y las compañías en conjunto que trabajan con la empresa y poseen los derechos.**_

 _ **¡Que Dios se apiade de nosotros!**_

 _ **Voilá!**_

 _Universo Omegaverse para Dummies:_

 _Se trata de una sociedad estructurada en razas: alfas, betas y omegas, cada una con características propias, son humanos que nacen con una raza definida. En resumidas cuentas, el alfa es la raza dominante y la primera de la jerarquía. Ellos son fuertes, grandes, pueden ser o no agresivos, poseen un gran instinto de protección, desean proveer y ser el cabecilla de la familia, son territoriales, sus sentidos (olfato, vista, audición) están muy desarrollados y suelen desempeñarse en empleos que tengan que ver con la política, las fuerzas armadas, las grandes ciencias o la policía, por lo tanto, son poseedores de grandes beneficios. Existen machos alfa y hembras alfa. La particularidad de los alfa es que solo pueden procrear con un omega, por lo que sus alianzas suelen ser principalmente con esta raza._

 _La raza beta es el humano corriente. Existen hombres beta y mujeres beta. No tienen grandes habilidades desarrolladas, pueden procrear pero solo con los de su raza, es muy difícil que un hombre beta preñe a un omega. Se desempeñan en trabajos normales, como ejecutivos, oficinistas, transportistas, maestros constructores, etc._

 _El omega es la última raza de la jerarquía y por lo tanto, la que menos derechos posee. Tienden a ser más pequeños y delgados, no agresivos pero sus sentidos también están altamente desarrollados, son muy sumisos y complacientes, emocionalmente dependientes y generalmente están en busca de protección. Existen tanto hembras omega como machos omega. La particularidad de esta raza es su capacidad de procrear. Los omegas, tanto hombres como mujeres, pueden albergar un niño en su vientre y dar a luz, siendo las únicas madres de los hijos de los alfa. Un omega entra en calor o está en celo con una determinada frecuencia, donde lo único que desea es básicamente tener sexo y ser impregnado. El cuerpo del omega se autolubrica para la relación íntima durante el celo. El celo puede ser inhibido a través de pastillas, los ''supresores'' (hasta la segunda entrada en calor del omega). Los omega suelen desempeñarse en trabajos sociales, como profesores, enfermeros, asistentes sociales, terapeutas ocupacionales, etc. Tienen menos derechos que los beta o alfa, y pueden ser unidos a un alfa (pasando a ser omegas ''reclamados o acoplados'') sin su consentimiento._

 _Cada raza, por cierto, tiene un aroma específico, reconocible entre ellos. Cuando un omega se acopla a un alfa o a un beta, huele como él. (Aquí en el oneshoot, se reconoce a la pareja, si su perfume es igual a la comida, fruta... etc, que más le gusta)_

 _Se acoplan a través de las ''uniones''. El alfa (cuando es una unión, por ejemplo, alfa-omega) muerde al omega en el cuello hasta que deja una marca. Eso significa que lo ha reclamado y que ahora están incondicionalmente unidos. El alfa paga una dote a los padres del omega y luego se produce el matrimonio civil._

 _Respecto a los hijos, las parejas pueden tener niños de cualquier raza, no existe una regla clara acerca de que las parejas, por ejemplo, alfa-beta, solo puedan tener hijos beta o hijos alfa, ellos podrían ser capaces de tener hijos omegas también._

 _Fuente: /works/1566041_

 _Modificadas algunas cosas, recreando la temática que planteó aquí. :3_

Soundtrack: Francky Vincent- Fruit de la passion

Le observaba, siempre le observaba… no importaba la distancia o el pánico que le daba estar a su lado, James se había vuelto su vicio secreto. A menudo, cuando las normas de castas y principios se lo permitían, le veía de reojo, embriagándose en esas facciones rígidas, incipientes de rebeldía, burbujeantes de una soberbia feroz, típica de un Alfa muy poderoso como lo era él, y sin poder negarlo, le gustaban demasiado esos hoyuelos que sobresalían en sus mejillas, cada vez que un patán amigo suyo, se regodeaba de algún chico de la escuela, o quizá esos ojos azules, inexpresivos, que Steve gozaba dibujar en clase y le había hecho perder más materias que el semestre pasado. Pero le observaba, solo le observaba, sin poderle dirigir la palabra o cruzar miradas, simplemente estaba prohibido, esa psicorrigida e inequitativa sociedad le prohibía a los omegas vislumbrar a un alfa sin acoplar, como si con esas conductas negligentes se taparan las inseguridades que sufrían los suyos, los otros, como le llamaban a Steve y a los procreadores de vida.

Y un sentimiento de nostalgia inundaba al chico, cada vez que pensaba en su último año de secundaria y el dolor en el culo que implicaría empezar a buscar un macho que le mantuviera hasta el final de sus días, encarcelando su espíritu libre y curioso, un espíritu deseoso de recorrer el mundo entero y entregarse a sus placeres, porque para Steve no había más deleite que tomar el lápiz y soñar despierto entre sus hojas de bloc, untando su rostro del carboncillo que solía usar y dibujarle a él, solo a él.

Suspiró profundo, cuando un alfa alto y corpulento le empujo al suelo, no sin antes insultarle y decirle un manojo de palabras soeces, por las que nadie se inmutó, porque así era la vida de Steve y así era ser una oveja en medio de la manada de lobos peligrosos. Bastó levantarse del frío asfalto, tomar su maleta y acomodar las solapas de la chaqueta que vestía para combatir el clima helado de la ciudad. Bufó con pesadumbre al ver como la multitud se apretujaba en las puertas del metro, intentando acomodarse sin importar quien estuviese al lado o si alguien se lastimaba. Así era Brooklyn y su gente.

Una voz mecánica, advirtió la próxima parada y ahí, Steve dejó sus cavilaciones. Levantó el rostro, se deslizó imperceptiblemente en medio de la muchedumbre y consiguió por su pequeña contextura entrar al medio de transporte sin ningún problema, como ya estaba acostumbrado. Un calor lo golpeó de repente, y la fiebre de hace unos días se elevó más y más. Sintió asfixiarse, pronto, gotas de sudor caminaban traviesas por su espalda y frente, sumiéndolo en una incomodidad desesperante. Al principio, cuando esos síntomas llegaron, pensó en un resfriado e intentó protegerse del abrumador frío, pero solo percibía como la temperatura lo ahogaba en el transcurso de los días.

Le preocupaba estar fuera de casa y ser víctima del celo. Si se dejaba llevar por esa naturaleza instintiva, inmediatamente, perdía control de sí mismo y la poca fuerza que tenía, se aumentaba pero solo para ser follado como una bestia. Siendo un omega, todo su organismo estaba hecho para que los alfas se sintieran atraídos hacía él, como polillas a la luz, tomándolo con o sin su consentimiento y dejarlo preñado, como acto de dominación para ellos y para Steve, en una muestra deshonrosa de su especie.

Negó con la cabeza, las probabilidades jugaban en su contra, pero dentro de sí, tenía mucha esperanza de que el celo no llegaría ahora, en pleno metro, colmado de alfas ansiosos de tomar partido. Revisó su bolso y se encontró con la cajetilla de supresores, los tomó y justo a punto de tomarlos, recordó que esta sería la tercera vez que entraría en calor… Ya dejarían de funcionar, aún si se devorara el paquete completo. Justo en el momento en que un omega cayera en esa quimera placentera por segunda vez, las medicinas no surtirían efecto, nunca más.

Estaba jodido, no tenía escapatoria, si sus feromonas empezaban a revolotear en el ambiente, los machos se acercarían y le tomarían allí, sin importar el ruidoso medio de transporte o la cantidad de personas que estuvieran presentes. Y si eso no pasaba, menearía el culo, pidiendo ser follado por el primero que se atravesará.

-¡Mierda!- susurró Steve, cuando el metro recogió más pasajeros y los cuerpos moviéndose, le obligaron a pegar el rostro a la ventana.

Observó la imagen vergonzosa que reflejaba su rostro, sus ojos azules estaban llorosos, hinchados, las mejillas arreboladas de un color carmesí intenso, mientras la boca estaba abierta, deseando ser arrebatada… y la expresión que lucía… Madre mía, era la exaltación a la lujuria.

Respiró profundo una vez más, sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a flaquear, perdiendo el equilibrio poco a poco. Ya se podía imaginar la caída estrepitosa que tendría. ¡Maldita sea!

Pronto sus pulmones dejaron de almacenar oxígeno, para reemplazarlo por aire caliente, olor a sexo, sudor, deseo y el celo a punto de empezar. Su cabeza embotada, no pensaba más que en miles de posiciones de ser jodido y su agujero siendo llenado como siempre lo había querido.

Sus manos y pecho, aterrizaron en el ventanal, intentando enfriarse un poco, mientras su trasero se alzaba en una invitación que no hubiese pasado desapercibida por nadie, si el lugar no estuviese tan ocupado. Le gustaba esa posición, podía evitar el roce de su entrepierna que lentamente se despertaba del letargo largo que había pasado, y los pliegues del pantalón mientras tanto no se hundirían en la entrada ardiente que no paraba de abrirse y cerrarse.

Recordó las oraciones que su madre le había enseñado y suplicaba fervorosamente que lo libraran de esta, que pudiera llegar a casa y salvo. De hecho, prometió no volver a acosar a James y esforzarse más en matemáticas y políticas. Si, lo haría… lo que sea, para que pudiera pasar el celo en su hogar.

-Hmmm….- jadeo audiblemente, cuando líquido preseminal empapó el frente de su ropa interior y empezó a humedecerse. Maldijo el pantalón color capri que en nada, delataría su precario estado y suspiró ofuscado, al notar que aún faltaba más de media hora para llegar a su casa.

Quiso llorar, pero no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, su cuerpo solo reaccionaba ante el mundo sensorial que inducía el instinto natural. Mordió su labio inferior al notar como la gente se amontonaba contra él y le obligaba a acercar su miembro semirecto a la ventana. Sintió necesidad de frotarse indebidamente y desajustar levemente el pantalón de la escuela, llevar dos dedos a la abertura ansiosa y llenarse, imaginándose una polla taladrándole hondo y fuerte, sin piedad, sacar de esa prisión asfixiante su pene y apretarlo entre sus manos, creyendo que un hombre fuerte era el que le daba ese placer.

Empezó a mover sus caderas voluptuosamente en la barandilla baja y sin pudor, empezó a jadear cuando sintió el líquido caliente destilar de su culo, cayendo indecentemente por sus muslos y mojando aún más el pantalón. Estaba en pleno extasis experimentando esa sensación de placer, con solo ver como el lubricante natural que su organismo fabricaba, se deslizaba hasta el suelo, formando ya un pequeño charco.

Abrió la boca y sollozó, deseando tener un cuerpo grande que le quitará esa ansiedad que se apoderaba de él, se abriría en un santiamén si alguien voluntariamente lo empotrará y lo llenará de su semilla. No quería saber de consecuencias, solo quería ver una pija hundiéndose muy dentro de sí.

-James…- suspiró, cuando en medio de la ilusión, le vio, junto a la puerta. Si pudiera caminar y llegar hasta él, sin dudarlo, bajaría su pantalón y abriría sus nalgas para enseñarle como le deseaba. Pero quizá, solo quizá estaba tan ensimismado en esa neblina erótica, que imaginó ver a James… tal vez ni siquiera estaba ahí en ese metro… pensó Steve.

-James… -susurró una vez, antes de que sus piernas temblaran una vez más y perdiera el equilibrio. Se sintió caer y supo que la suerte estaba echada en su contra…

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ *´¨)

El escuálido y pálido chico de la escuela, ni lo observaba… y eso incomodaba bastante a James que era un muchacho muy orgulloso de sí. Su presencia imponía respeto y admiración entre toda la gente de la escuela, salvo por ese niño llamado con el que compartía clases de historia. Ya de por sí, era malo que un escuincle como él se atreviera a verle, pero peor, era soportar ser ignorado por él, por el más bajo del salón, por el más debilucho, por Steve Rogers.

No le importaba en absoluto lo que ocurriese con él, se repetía en un mantra mental, intentando disculparse por la excesiva atención que le daba… Que hicieran lo que quisieran con ese omega mal hablado y de semblante risueño y dulce, que tenía unos ojos grandes y azules, mucho más que los suyos y personalmente le encanta….

Chasqueó la lengua por el rumbo que tomaron sus pensamientos y se lamentó estar pensando de nuevo en el chico, que a propósito jamás separaba sus ojos de unas hojas amarillentas y de mal aspecto. Cuando empezaba a mover ese lápiz extraño, su ceño se arrugaba en un gesto de concentración absoluta, mientras la boca se abría, dejando ver la rojiza y esquiva lengua pequeña, que le parecía tentadora, como las fresas maduras que su abuela cosechaba para él y le traía de la granja, jugosas, dulces al paladar, granas… similares a….

-¿Y tú qué Bucky? ¿Encaprichado con el flacuchento?- murmuró a lo lejos uno de sus amigos, haciéndolo caer en cuenta de lo que había estado cavilando hace unos minutos. Giró su rostro, meneó su cabeza en gesto negativo no sin antes, sentir muchas ganas de engullirse una deliciosa fresa.

…. Ahora precisamente ese aroma era lo que lo llamaba en medio de los fétidos olores entremezclados del lugar, fresas frescas y recién cosechadas. Sus fosas nasales instintivamente, se ensancharon, emborrachándose de esa placentera fragancia, que inundaba todo su cuerpo de una inusitada sensación de decadencia y lasciva.

Calor, demasiada calor en los pulmones, su respiración se ralentizaba a la par que aspiraba la esencia azucarada y exquisita. Su boca se abrió para poder llenar su cuerpo de oxígeno y sin embargo, un efecto contrario ocurrió, al salivar profusamente, imaginando morder esas frutas que tanto le tentaban.

… Eso jamás le había pasado, de hecho, frecuentemente solía caminar entre las plantaciones de fresas en la granja familiar y aunque le gustaba el olor que emanaba, no le provocaban esa sensación de desespero y placer que tenía en ese momento.

Echó su cabeza para atrás, golpeando la puerta del metro, y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por ese "algo" que le intoxicaba y fascinaba, que le asustaba, pero le excitaba… Deseo solo desabrochar sus pantalones y tocarse, apretar ese falo erecto que tenía entre las piernas y quitarse la ansiedad que lo carcomía entero. Fresas, solo pensaba en fresas y sexo, mucho sexo. Y sonaba enfermo relacionar frutas con cogerse a alguien, pero así se sentía James allí, de espalda a la portilla, deseoso de comerse una fresa y a alguien…

Bucky era un alfa vigoroso, sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que cualquier otro alfa adulto, y por esa razón, el control sobre sí era férreo y formidable. Sin embargo, hoy, no pensaba más que en restregar su pene hirviendo en un culo virgen y joderselo una y otra vez, expulsar ese deseo que le embargaba y que se la mamaran, si… que un omega, alfa o quien fuera, se arrodillará y le hiciera una felación de esas que tanto le gustaban.

¡Joder! Eso lo ponía demasiado caliente y lo estresaba.

Bajó su mano hasta la entrepierna y apartando un poco el pantalón, notó lo duro que estaba ya. Esto estaba muy mal, demasiado mal… No podía creer que en pleno metro, estuviese tan excitado, incluso, podía sentir que sin necesidad de tocarse, podría llegar en su ropa interior. ¡Qué vergonzoso!

Comenzó a palpar el bulto superficialmente, gimiendo suave, percibiendo el calor que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le hacía sudar sin parar. Mechones de cabello castaño se adherían a su frente y la coleta alta se había deshecho, dejando su pelo largo libre del agarre. Y así Bucky, era el espectáculo personal de los pocos que podían ver su rostro contrito y sonrosado, sin saber el por qué de ello.

Movió su mano con más rapidez sobre la ropa y mordió sus labios, intentando escapar de ese desvarío. Su control se estaba yendo a la mierda y en menos de nada, se cogería a cualquier persona y la montaría allí.

Y simplemente no podía concebir que actuase como un poseso, solo por percibir ese perfume en el aire…Un perfume jamás haría eso, salvo si fuesen las feromonas de un omega.

¡Un omega! ¡Mierda, un Omega estaba en pleno celo ahí en el metro!

Ahora todo resultaba claro, justo allí, un "otro" estaba entrando en calor y Bucky más habilidoso que el resto, lo había olido mucho antes… En cualquier momento, el aroma se expandiría y los alfas del lugar acecharían a la pequeña presa.

Tenía que encontrarlo e impregnarlo de su aroma corporal para que no fuera víctima de una violación masiva. Por el bienestar del omega y su propia salud mental, no podía dejarlo solo, claro que no… No importaba si debía abrirle de piernas delante de todos y follarselo, sería suyo, solo suyo.

Volvió a respirar hondo, intentando localizar esa persona y justo al abrir los ojos, una voz lo descolocó totalmente de su trabajo.

-James… -

Le pareció demasiado voluptuosa la forma en que pronunciaba su nombre, en medio de un jadeo sensual, en una necesidad inusitada, invocando su presencia… provocándole un dolor más fuerte en la entrepierna. Sabía que el omega le estaba llamando y un gruñido de satisfacción, salió de su garganta por ello. Le quería ahora mismo, bajo su cuerpo, obligándole a susurrar cuánto lo deseaba tener adentro.

-James…-

Caminó desesperado en medio de las personas y arremetía contra quien obstaculizará su camino. Y entre más llegaba a los ventanales del metro, el aroma se agudizaba, lo golpeaba demencialmente y justo cuando sintió que nada podría ser peor, le observó.

Sus grandes orbes estaban opacos, cargados de excitación y placer, su boca se apretaba contra su muñeca, quizá en pro de evitar un gemido vergonzoso y ¡Dulce Jesús! Su culo estaba al aire, insinuante, mojado… desprendiendo ese aroma a fresas que tanto lo tenía al borde.

Bajó su vista hasta el suelo, viendo como gotas de esa deliciosa sustancia caían al suelo, mientras uno de sus dedos, tímidamente acariciaba esa abertura caliente en la que James solo quería refugiarse. Bucky apretó su miembro sobre el pantalón y sosteniéndose de la alta baranda, comenzó a masturbarse con esa imagen que le ofrecía el chico.

Sacó su pene gordo y grande, a la par que Steve estimulaba ese punto hinchado y goteante, incluso, cuando cayó al suelo, arrodillado y humillado, siguió moviendo su dedo, encima del pantalón húmedo, tanteando la entrada.

No podía ser, que un chico tan insípido como Steve Rogers, fuera tan fogoso y jodidamente sexual.

Verle solo en esas condiciones, habían hecho que James reaccionará de manera candente y se tocará por él, por ese muchacho despistado y del que emanaba esa fragancia que le fascinaba.

De repente, un chiquillo de aproximadamente 14 años, llegó junto a Steve, agachándose a su nivel y empezó a tocarlo descaradamente. Intentó arrastrar su mano por el rostro constreñido del joven Rogers y bajó por su abdomen torpemente, hasta tocar su miembro erecto.

¡Mierda! Steve estaba llamando demasiado la atención y ya un niñato, lo había descubierto.

James sabía muy bien dos cosas, una, que ese alfa era una hormona con piernas sin cabeza para pensar y dos, tenía la firme convicción que él único que podía montarse a Steve, era él mismo…

-Lárgate niñato de mierda… Él ya tiene su macho-susurró desde arriba James, observando fijamente al otro alfa, un chico de ojos verdes y delgado.

Steve ni siquiera se detuvo a escuchar, seguía concentrado en la labor de que el fluido que provenía de su trasero, fuera más abundante, para llamar a algún alfa que se apiadara de su sufrimiento. Mientras tanto James desafiaba al otro muchacho para que se apartara y le dejara hacer su trabajo, sin embargo, el precoz adolescente, no se movía de allí, lanzaba su aceptación al reto propuesto con su fiero gesto y se levantó con rapidez para enfrentarse a Bucky.

Preparado para batirse en combate con el entrometido chico, sintió algo escalar sus piernas por encima del pantalón y cuando bajo su vista, le encontró arrodillado, con su corbata colgando de su cuello descuidadamente y su boca chupando su ropa interior.

Gimió fuerte, por la obscena imagen que presenciaba, mientras el joven alfa, salía despedido del lugar, captando muy bien lo que quería ese omega.

Steve bajó una vez la ropa interior de Bucky y pronto estaba succionando su polla con devoción, apresándola en sus labios y llevándola hasta su garganta, haciéndole imaginar, lo delicioso que estaría su interior, si así se sentía en su cavidad bucal.

De vez en cuando, Steve se ahogaba y James tenía que sacarla cuidadosamente. Sabía que era enorme, no conseguía abarcarla entera, incluso si se relajaba y abría su garganta, era imposible, Rogers era demasiado pequeño para él, pero esa presión que ejercían sus dientes a James le parecía el infierno.

-Steve… -susurró James, tomando el cabello rubio de su amante y empujando sus caderas voluptuosamente, hasta que le engullera aún más. El más delgado quedó con su cuerpo pegado al ventanal, mientras tomaba con verdadero esfuerzo ese delicioso manjar que se le había antojado hace pocos minutos.

Estaba demasiado despistado para pensar en algo más que en ser penetrado y cubierto por el amplio cuerpo de James, y coaccionado por ello, no tuvo vergüenza de bajar lentamente su ropa interior junto al pantalón de colegio y meterse un dedo allí, en esa abertura pequeña que quería ser atiborrada de una vez.

Su ano estaba húmedo, hinchado y ansioso de que algo más grande se embutiera ahí. Sentía como el dígito entraba y salía sin problema alguno y ya la desesperación lo instó a introducirse otro.

-Hmmm… -suspiró con la polla de James en su boca y con dos dedos saciando esa entrada inquieta.

No, no, estaba mal... todo estaba mal, no podía ser que su cuerpo le pidiera más, si justo ahora le daba lo que quería. Detestaba ceder ante sus instintos y ser tan débil… y entre tantos pensamientos frívolos, metió todo su puño adentro, sintiendo como su interior lo succionaba y sus caderas empezaban a montar su mano, su propia mano.

Y cuando James creyó que nada le sorprendería, observó a Steve con sus párpados cerrados, chupando su miembro y con su mano muy dentro de su cálido ano. Bajo más los ojos y con fascinación notó como el puño desaparecía entre su cuerpo y le sacaba un jadeo doloroso, a la par que volvía salir, recubierto de un líquido que le pareció delicioso.

Con esa imagen provocadora cortándole la visión y los dientes del rubio, rozando el rosado glande, se vino. Sin poder avisarle a Steve, el pobre chico se atragantó con su leche y terminó con la barbilla y parte de la camiseta escolar empapada de un líquido blancuzco.

Sin poder tolerar más la tensión que su cuerpo sentía, apretó entre sus dedos el cabello de Steve y pegó su espalda al ventanal. Quería verle a los ojos, mientras lo llevaba al éxtasis, porque hoy quedaba más que claro que ese aburrido muchacho, era un espectáculo en movimiento, una apología al placer.

-Abre las piernas Steve- ordenó James en su oído, tocando los labios ajenos y queriendo fundirse en ellos.

Su compañero se le obedeció de inmediato, y Bucky tomó una de ellas, dejándola en su brazo izquierdo, inestabilizando a Steve salvo por el cuerpo grande y musculoso que lo resguardaba en ese momento.

-¿Quieres besarme James? –Preguntó Steve, pasando la lengua por sus labios secos y provocando una corriente por el cuerpo del chico mayor- Hazlo… Soy tuyo-

Hipnotizado por la voz erótica y el gesto lascivo, se lanzó a apresar esa pequeña boca y separándola totalmente, se regocijo en ella, sintiendo en su tacto, el sabor de su propio semen y de fresas, de unas jugosas y dulzonas fresas, mucho mejores que las que su abuela le daba en las vacaciones. Era su sabor favorito en el mundo y desde ese momento, degustar la lengua rojiza e inexperta de Steve, se convertía en lo más delicioso que su boca había tocado.

Un hilillo de saliva quedo en medio de los dos, cuando ese beso apasionado había terminado y le dio la pauta necesaria a Bucky para tomar su miembro erecto en su mano y acercarlo a la pequeña abertura que le llamaba con urgencia.

-¿Te doblegarás para complacerme?-preguntó James, tomando la barbilla del más joven y dejando en ella, suaves besos.

\- Sí, soy tu omega…-

Una parada más del metro, que llenó aún más el sector y los dejo ocultos entre la muchedumbre. Sus ojos se encontraron y Steve en una súplica, lamió la piel del cuello ajeno –Quiero que pongas tu polla adentro, quiero disfrutar la polla de mi alfa-

-Sí, pequeño punk… solo tuyo-

Y sin cambiar de posición, observó como empezaba a desaparecer la punta en esa carne suave y sugestiva, hasta solo quedar sus testículos chocando contra las nalgas suaves y mullidas. Subió la vista y notó a Steve enajenado en placer, incapaz de mantener los ojos abiertos, con la boca formando una o, emanando saliva.

El rubio se sentía lleno, podía sentir cada vena y detalle del pene de James y le excitaba de sobre manera el tamaño, ensanchándolo, obligándole a abrir más las piernas para poder acogerlo. En la posición que se encontraba, reparaba en las acometidas de Bucky, y los sonidos de succión que hacía cada vez que entraba y salía. Sus paredes internas estaban en llamas, demasiado calientes para apretar ese miembro y ordeñarlo, para dejarlo seco.

James sentía que iba a perder la cabeza con solo estar ahí adentro y apoyándose en el hombro contrario, empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, asiéndose de las caderas de Steve como palanca y así sumergirse más, en búsqueda de tocar ese apartado que le llevaría a ambos a la gloria.

-Más fuerte James- susurró el más bajo, mientras tomaba las solapas de su compañero y le instaba a besarle. Porque le gustaba él, porque se sentía demasiado afortunado que fuese su alfa y sobre todo, quería acallar esa voz interna que le gritaba las consecuencias de hacerlo con él, con ese hombre.

Las uñas rasgando su espalda y un lamento en su oído, que le pareció como coro angelical, le indicaron a James que su enorme verga había conseguido arrebatarle unos segundos más de placer al pequeño bajo su custodia. Lo vio elevar su cabeza y entrecerrar sus ojos, descendiendo con furia sobre la vara caliente de Bucky, deseando volver a tocar esa puerta mágica que le obligaba a envolver con más dureza el visitante.

James solo aspiró jamás llegar a su destino, espero fundirse en él, apretarse en su interior y estar por más tiempo en esa mística cavidad suya, que le hacía perder la razón, pero a la vez, le daba una paz que en absoluto podría sentir en otro lugar.

Steve siguió bajando, enterrándose más en el pene de Bucky. Frustrado por no obtener esa cosquillante sensación en su interior, sollozó y su alfa lo notó de inmediato. Una ola de protección sobrecogió a James y con rapidez dedujo, que enojaba tanto a su pequeño omega. Justo cuando el rubio cayó en su miembro, su cadera se balanceó hacía arriba, provocándole un gemido casi doloroso al chico y un gesto de puro placer.

Dos movimientos más y Steve gimió con fuerza, mordiendo el hombro de James, evitando gritar ante el clímax burbujeante que atravesaba, el sudor cayó de su cabello deshecho y sintió una estocada más en su interior, para sentir temblar a su amante entre sus brazos y dar un alarido de dolor, al ser marcado bruscamente por James, en medio del éxtasis obtenido.

-Mio… simplemente mío- masculló James, mientras besaba la frente de Steve y le observaba a esos ojos grandes, que tanto le gustaban, porque si, el niñato malcriado de la escuela, le gustaba más de lo que debería ser necesario. Con suma delicadeza, arregló sus ropas y las del rubio, para escuchar la bocina molesta del final del recorrido.

-James… -

De nuevo esa vocecita tierna y candente que no le hacía justicia a Bucky. ¡Madre mía! Si volvía a llamarle de esa manera, tendrían que quedarse en el tren para terminar la temporada de apareamiento. Aún Steve estaba en celo, pero su marca, alejaría a cualquier alfa que pretendiera tocarle… Porque era suyo, era su omega destinado y lo supo justo en el momento en que le beso y pensó en devorárselo, como una excitante y deliciosa fresa.

-Esto aún no ha terminado Rogers… Desde ahora, yo saciaré tu hambre. Vendrás a mí, cuando tu cuerpo lo necesite, solo a mí-

Tomó la mano de Steve y le sonrió, y por primera vez después de tanto tiempo, le dedicaba un gesto cargado de tantas emociones. El más bajo lo atrajo hacía su cuerpo en un fugaz beso, y lo arrastró hasta la estación, sintiendo una vez más, ese deseo de volver estar bajo su cuerpo, de refugiarse en brazos de James, de ser suyo.

#NinaCasillas


End file.
